All yours
by raquelbieber
Summary: Es impresionante como una canción, cambió lo que habia entre ellos dos...
1. Introducción

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA...(:**

* * *

**Bella**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 años y vivo en Phoenix Arizona. Cuando era menor mis padres se separaron, vivo con mi madre y mi padrastro, desde que era niña en la escuela siempre me molestaban ya que yo siempre había sido algo rara, tímida y torpe; Mi mejor amiga se llama Alice Cullen ella tiene 2 hermanos Emmet y Edward Cullen.

Edward es muy diferente a Emmet ya que Edward es más reservado y Emmet es muy sociable y muy gracioso, había veces que sentía que no le caía bien a Edward ya que me miraba de una manera muy rara con si quisiese que me fuera o algo parecido Alice solo me decía "Ignóralo es así con todos" hubo un tiempo en el que me llego a gustar Edward pero siempre me decía a mi misma que era una tontería el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo eso es un idea realmente tonta.

Emmet es novio de Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jasper Hale; Rosalie y Jasper son hermano mellizos se parecen mucho en realidad; Alice esta perdidamente enamorada de Jasper Hale, Alice es buena disimulando ya que no se notaba ni tantito que ella estaba enamorada de él. En una ocasión que yo iba al baño y oí la voz de Jasper Hale decir que le gustaba Alice, claro no era mi secreto y yo sin querer lo escuche así que no eh dicho nada pero a veces me muero por decírselo a Alice pero me pongo en el lugar de Jasper y creo que sería incomodo.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste...**


	2. Vergüenza

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA...**

**

* * *

**

**Vergüenza…**

Era viernes y iba de camino a la escuela y pasaron en la radio la mi canción favorita "all yours – metric" así que le subí el volumen y la empecé a cantar, voltee al otro lado y había un carro que me resultaba familiar tarde 2 segundos en reconocer que era el carro de Edward Cullen que se estaba riendo de mi creo que desde que empezó la canción, me puse roja y solté una risa pequeña, el camino a la escuela se me hizo largo y eso que iba por la vía rápida creo que con Edward todo se me hacía lento me desesperaba, el corazón se me aceleraba, por fin llegamos a la escuela ; me baje del carro.

-Cantas muy bien.- dijo Edward burlándose de mí.

-No le digas a nadie menos a Emmet es muy burlesco.-dije

-Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo.-dijo y se fue.

Después de que se fue él, llego Alice

-¿A qué se debe ese milagro que tu y Edward hablen?-dijo Alice

-No lo sé solo paso.-dije

-Bella te quiero hacer una pregunta que no me deja dormir...-dijo Alice

-Dime Alice.-dije

-¿Te gusta Edward?-dijo Alice

-No para nada.-dije

-Genial, por un momento pensé que estabas mal de la cabeza.-dijo Alice

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si me gusta Edward?-dije

-¿Me estas ocultando la verdad?... ¿Te gusta Ed?…-dijo Alice pero le tape la boca porque precisamente venía Edward.

-Alice, Bella ya va a comenzar la clase.-dijo Edward, por primera vez no tenía cara de sangrón.

En la clase de biología yo y Edward compartíamos escritorio, estuvo serio toda la clase como siempre, cuando se acabo la clase soltó una risita, sabía que era por lo de la mañana, me queda el consuelo que se la paso pensando en mi… y en mi desafinada voz, de alguna manera eso era bueno… creo.

Todas las demás clases pasaron rápido; era la hora del almuerzo.

Alice me suplico que me juntara con ellos ese día pero a mí no me gustaba ya que… estaban los gemelos Hale y Edward estar con ellos me sacaba de onda ya que… estaba acostumbrada al grupo al que me junta que era con Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Ben.

-Vamos Bella, solo por esta vez.-dijo Alice

-No me obligues Alice bien sabes que yo no convivo mucho con ellos, por favor déjame quedarme en mi mesa, te lo agradeceré.-dije suplicándole a Alice.

-Está bien Bella pero…con una condición.-dijo Alice

-Dime, lo que sea yo lo hago.-dije

-Hoy vendrás a comer a mi casa.-dijo

-Está bien lo que quieras.-dije

-Bueno, te veo luego.-dijo y se fue a sentar con sus hermanos

Yo fui directo a mi mesa donde ya estaban Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Ben.

-Hola Bella.-dijo Jessica.

-Hola Jess.-dije

Me senté al lado de Jessica y empecé a comer mi sándwich…cuando Jessica me susurro al oído.

-No voltees Edward Cullen te está mirando.-dijo


	3. Discusión

**NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA...**

**

* * *

**

Discusión.

-¿Cómo me está viendo esta riéndose ó esta con cara de sangrón?-dije

-Solo esta sonriendo Bella, ¿Por qué debería de estar riéndose?-dijo Jessica

-Una larga historia te la contare mañana.-dije

-Está bien.-dijo

Me estresaba que alguien se me quede viendo me ponía los nervios de punta hacia que me sudaran las manos, pero si era Edward Cullen el que me miraba era mucho peor me ponía roja, mis manos sudaban, me desesperaba, me quitaba el hambre y mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte.

-¿Bella tienes calor?-dijo Mike

-No.-dije

Ángela toco mi frente.

-Estas sudando frío, creo que tienes fiebre.-dijo Ángela

-No, enserio estoy bien.-dije

Sonó el timbre y pasamos a la siguiente clase, por desgracia las clases pasaron rápido demasiado.

Llego la aterradora hora de salida en la que me tenía que ir a la casa de Alice.

-Bella, vente rápido ya le dije a Charlie.-dijo Alice.

Me jalo hacía el carro que era una Chevrolet

Emmet estaba de conductor, Rosalie en el copiloto, Jasper en la venta de la izquierda, Alice a un lado de él yo al lado de Alice pero me di cuenta de que faltaba Edward.

-¿Y Edward?-dijo Alice

-Ahí viene.-dijo Emmet

Y exactamente venia Edward hacia el auto.

Entro y se sentó junto a mí, sentía que me desmayaría pero no lo hice la emoción toda se acumulaba…Emmet arranco el carro, iba demasiado rápido a pesar de que íbamos 6 personas ahí lo podían multar, a la mitad del camino se puso la canción que yo había cantado en la mañana.

-Vamos Bella cántala.-me susurro Edward al oído

-Cállate.-le dije entre dientes.

-Se que te mueres por cantarla.-me volvió a susurrar

-No quiero cantarla.-susurre

Estuvimos peleando casi todo el camino hasta la casa de Alice, al llegar todos nos bajamos rápido a besar tierra, ya que si Emmet conducía todos estábamos poniendo en riesgos nuestras vidas ya que Emmet no era muy buen conductor, era muy rápidos y a veces se pasaba los altos era lo que empeoraba mis nervios.

-Vamos no conduje tan mal-dijo Emmet

Entramos a la casa de Alice era grande espaciosa y con cuadros de los cuales parecían contar una historia.

-Bella vamos a mi cuarto dejamos algo pendiente.-dijo Alice.

Entre al cuarto de Alice de un tirón, me estaba lastimando el brazo.

-Ya no te hagas la que no sabes bien a que me refiero, te gusta Edward.-dijo Alice, ella podía ser muy pequeña pero era muy lista.

-No Alice, Edward no me gusta.-dije

-¿Ya no me tienes confianza?-dijo Alice

-Alice, eres mi mejor amiga como te voy a ocultar algo así.-dije

-Bella eres pésima mintiendo ya di la verdad.-dijo Alice

-A veces eh llegado a cuestionar la teoría de que lees mentes.-dije

-Te gusta lo sabia.-dijo Alice

-Solo no le digas a nadie.-dije

-Me encantara tenerte de cuñada.-dijo Alice

-Alice baja la voz, ni lo estés asegurando por que no le gusto a Edward.-dije

-Oh pero lo haremos mira voy a tu casa en la mañana yo te visto te maquillo y te peino y quedaras deslumbrante.-dijo Alice

-No será mejor que vayas a mi casa a dormir.-dije

-Bueno iré, sabes que vamos de compras.-dijo Alice

-¿Con qué dinero? solo tengo 12 dólares y ¿Con qué carro?.-dije

-Tomamos un taxi.-dijo Alice

-Y vuelvo a la pregunta ¿Con qué dinero?-dije

-Le pido dinero a Carlice y a Esme.-dijo Alice

-Pero son tus padres no los míos.-dije

-Son tus suegros.-dijo Alice

-No es cierto.-dije


	4. Deja Vu

**LOS PERSNAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

Deja Vu

-Bueno yo te compro y tú me pagas llegando a tu casa.-dijo Alice

-Bueno así pues si.-dije

-Genial, me iré a cambiar ¿te presto algo?-dijo Alice

-No solo tengo que ir al baño dije.-

Salí de su cuarto, fui directo al baño, entre estaba perfectamente arreglado llenos de aromatizantes y flores como si fuera de hotel….Salí del baño y escuche la voz de Edward.

"Emmet te puedo decir algo es que me está matando y se lo tengo que decir a alguien".

"Edward dime sabes que yo no revelo secretos"

"Creo que le gusto a Bella"

"¿Y eso que tiene? Le gustas a media escuela"

"No es que bueno aquí va el secreto… me gusta Bella"

Al oír esas palabras mi corazón reboto de felicidad le gustaba a Edward parecía ser esto un sueño, pero parece que soy un imán para oír secretos ya que eso me paso con Jasper era como un deja vú pero mejor ya que escuche un secreto que me involucraba corrí al cuarto de Alice.

-Alice Alice Alice-dije

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo Alice

-Acabo de escuchar algo.-dije

-¿Qué es?-dijo Alice

-Le gusto a Edward.-dije

Alice grito Emmet entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Alice porque gritas?-dijo Emmet

Edward esquivo a Emmet y entro a la habitación con una escoba.

-¿Dónde está la rata?-dijo Edward

-¿Ahí una rata?-dijo Alice

-No, hermanita como crees.-dijo Edward y escondió la escoba atrás

-Edward… ¿Dejaste salir a queso?-dijo Emmet

-¿Quién es queso?-dije

-Su mascota.-me contesto Edward

-Edward…-dijo Emmet

-Me dio lastima tener a queso encerado ahí y cuando abrí la jaula salio corriendo.-dijo

-Edward te voy a chin…-dijo Emmet a medias porque Edward salió corriendo.

Emmet salió corriendo tras Edward y le deseó suerte ya que Edward es muy rápido.

-Apuesto 5 dólares que gana Emmet.-dijo Alice

-Bueno yo 10 a que gana Edward.-dije

-¿Cómo te enteraste que le gustas a Edward?-dijo Alice

-A bueno pues cuando iba saliendo del baño escuche que Edward le dijo eso a Emmet y vine a contarte aunque ya sé que incorrecto.-dije

-Pero es necesario saberlo.-dijo Alice

-Algo así.-dije

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Edward?-dijo Alice

-Desde hace una semana.-dije

-Tú le gustas desde hace 2 días.-dijo Alice

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me llamaste ayer como a las 5 de la tarde?-dijo Alice

-Sí, me contesto Edward.-dije

-Es que el salió corriendo a contestarte ya que dijo que nadie más contestara que él iba a contestar.-dijo

-¿Y eso que tiene?-dije

-Bella él quiso contestarte se moría de ganas ahí fue donde diagnostique que le gustabas.-dijo Alice

-¿Podemos ver la tele? es que quiero sacar mi mente a otra parte.-dije

-Está bien.-dijo

Prendió la tele estaban las noticias pasaron casi 3 minutos y Alice fue al baño, cuando cerró la puerta pasaron casi 5 segundos cuando Edward entro por la ventana abierta de Alice estaba colorado y sudado.

-Bella.-dijo tomando un gran bocado de aire

-Edward, ¿Quieres agua?-dije

-Si, por favor.-dijo

Saque el agua que tenía en mi mochila y también unos _kleenex_. Le di el agua casi me la arrebata se la tomo desesperadamente, con los _kleenex_ le empecé a quitar el sudor de la cara ya que le estaba cayendo en los ojos. Su respiración se volvió normal.

-Gracias Bella.-dijo Edward

-De nada.-dije

-Cierra la ventana ó Emmet me vera y vendrá por mí. –dijo Edward

Cerré la venta y corrí las cortinas.

-¿Emmet tiene una rata de mascota?-dije

-Se llama queso y la verdadera historia es que Rosalie no quería que Emmet tuviera eso de mascota entonces me dijo que la tirara y yo no quise y me amenazo con decir un secreto mi que escucho y casi todas las personas que conozco incluyéndote están en ese secreto.-dijo Edward

-¿En que secreto tuyo puedo estar metida yo?-dije

-Cómo en 2-dijo

-Dime uno.-dije

-¿Te acuerdas que de niña tu tenias una muñeca que tenias una muñeca que le cambiaba la cara y termino perdida?-dijo

-Si me acuerdo ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-dije

-Cuando te despistaste yo, la agarre y como me daba miedo la tiré por la ventana.-dijo Edward

-Edward Cullen ¿Hiciste qué?-dije

-Te lo recompensare.-dijo Edward

-¿Sabes que ahora puedo gritar Emmet y el vendrá por ti?-dije

-Te comprare la misma muñeca te lo juro.-dijo

-Tienes suerte de que no sea rencorosa.-dije

-¿Dónde venden a la muñeca?-dijo

-No me la des de todos modos a mi me daba miedo en la noche, pero me lo puedes recompensar no sé con no decir a nadie como canto.-dije

-Soy una tumba.-dijo

Emmet pasó cerca de la ventana y se puso mi mochila en la cara para que Emmet no lo viera pero toco la ventana ya que me vio sentada en el suelo.

Abrí la ventana. La que no tenía las cortinas cerradas.

-Bella ¿No has visto a tu novio?-dijo Emmet

-No tengo novio.-dije

-Bueno… ¿Has visto a Edward?-dijo Emmet

-No.-dije

-¿Te dan miedo los ratoncitos pequeños y blancos?-dijo Emmet

-No ¿Por qué?-dije

-Toma este queso y tenlo en tu mano a lo mejor lo ve queso viene a ti y lo atrapas.-dijo Emmet dándome el queso

-Está bien, de acuerdo.-dije

-Bien y si ves a Edward no le tengas piedad y me llamas ¿Ok?-dijo Emmet

-Está bien-dije y Emmet se fue corriendo.

Cerré esa ventana y corrí las ventanas el cuarto quedo oscuro, así que prendí la luz, Alice entro y abrió la puerta.

-Edward fuera.-dijo Alice

-Pero si salgo Emmet me va a matar.-dijo Edward

-Edward Cullen voy a contar hasta 3 y si no te vas grito.-dijo Alice

-Alice…-dijo Edward

-1…-dijo Alice

-Por favor…-dijo Edward

-2…-dijo Alice

-Ya me voy, pero me llevo a Bella de rehén.-dijo Edward y me jalo del brazo.

-EDWARD.-grito Alice

Entonces apareció Emmet en un santiamén con una ratita en la mano, Edward se asusto.

-Aquí estas…Bueno te perdonare esta vez ya que queso había regresado a su casa.-dijo Emmet y se fue a su habitación

-Genial.-dijo Edward

-Bueno ya que no te va a golpear… ¿Sueltas mi brazo?-dije, lo soltó rápido

-Edward fuera-dijo Alice

-Ya me voy.-dijo Edward

Antes de cerrar la puerta me guiño el ojo… yo solo me quede congelada…y voltee hacia Alice.

-¿Esa ratita es tan importante para Emmet?-dije

-Sí, es que la tiene desde niño.-dijo Alice

-Wow, esa rata sí que le ha durado.-dije

-Si mucho Emmet la cuida con su vida… y Edward tiene de pasatiempo perderla.-dijo Alice.

-Genial.-dije

-¿Vamos por pizza?-dijo Alice

-De acuerdo vamos.-dije

Entonces el celular de Alice empezó a timbrar y a vibrar.

-¿Jasper?-dijo Alice

-Si yo le digo a Emmet.-dijo Alice y colgó

-¿Quién era?-dije

-Jasper, quiere que le diga Emmet que Rosalie lo busca que conteste su teléfono.-dijo Alice con tono confundido.


End file.
